Shattered peace
by Percy Rowe
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to school with XANA's mark on her back and wrist? Is she an experiment gone wrong? A clone with a mind of it's own? or is it a curse by XANA and his monsters? All they Know, is that she has mysterious powers...


**A new story! **

**I'll update the rest**

**of the stories later today!**

**enjoy!**

**Note: the super-computer**

**was never turned off and**

**The lyoko group are all**

**in the same class**

**No one POV**

It's a rather beautiful day today. The lyoko group was in the cafeteria, Jeremie and Aelita where improving the super scanner, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi where discussing the problems that sector 5 could cause to Aelita. Soon after Jim came to their table followed by a girl with a beenie covering the top of her short brown hair.

"Listen up you five!" Jim yell caught the groups attention "We have a new girl and she has to stay with you! Principal's orders!"

"Looks like we have a new member to our group"Aelita smiled as she said that

"What's your name?"Yumi asked

The girl seemed to think a little before mumbling something

"Uh what's that?" Yumi asked with a small smile

"My name's Percy Rowe" The girl knows as Percy said with a smile, she had 2 very sharp teeth as canines. She was wearing a purple shirt, she had a key necklace, which caught Aelita's attention, a long jeans jacket with no sleeves, her jeans were ripped, her beenie was black with cat ears on it and she had a black glove the reacher her right wrist.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy, Percy!" The Lyoko gang smiled as Jim left

The group presented themselves to Percy and talked about their classes and teachers but they were interrupted.

"So, Who's the new girl? " a girly voice asked

"Sissi.." Ulrich said, annoyed of her being her "leave us alone"

"Why should I? A new kid needs to know who runs the place." Sissi answered

"You run this place?" Percy asked

"Well of course!" Sissi struck a pose "I am the principal's daughter!"

"Oh so you're the girl" Percy snickered at what she was going to say "who fawns over every hot boy she sees"

Sissi stomped her foot and pouted as the lyoko warriors and Percy laughed soon joined by the rest of the cafeteria

"You'll regret this!" Sissi yelled as she stormed off, followed by her two idiotic "friends"

"Good one, Percy!" Jeremie laughed out

"thanks" percy mumbled

Percy sat down next the Yumi near the cafeteria window.

"So Percy, tell us about yourself" Odd asked, winking at her

"Well I have never been in a school before and I never knew my parents"

"I know that same feeling" Aelita answered sadly

"I like to read, play video games, I'm a bit of a rebel and I'm kind of a hacker" percy said trying to change the atmosphere

"A HACKER?" Jeremie yelled

"A GAMER?" Odd yelled even louder

"Yep!" Percy answered, smiling slyly

"could you help me hack something?" Jeremie asked shyly

"Of course!" The brunette answered

"and help me pass a level in 'lord of the death II'" Odd asked exited to have a new gamer friend

"I already finished that game!" the new girl answered jokingly

"WHAT? But it came out 3 days ago!" Odd yelled again

"I had a lot of free time on my hands"

Just at that moment Jeremie's super-scanner detected an activated tower, the group heard the alarm and started rushing off.

"Bye Percy we've got to go" Aelita waved good bye as the rest of the group left out the door

"Go on" Percy mumbled loud enough for Aelita to hear "Go and save Lyoko, Aelita"

Aelita ran out the door following her friends to the underground passage. Aelita caught up with Jeremie and told him what happened

"She said what?"

"she said 'Go on, go and save lyoko, Aelita' I heard her mumble it!" the pinkinette answered the blond

"How could she know about lyoko?"

"I don't know"

They arrived at the super-computer, Jeremie sent Aelita, Odd and Ulrich to lyoko. The tower was rather easy to deactivate, there were only three hornets and a tarantula. Jeremie talked to Yumi about Percy knowing about Lyoko

"Yumi, Percy knows about Lyoko." Jeremie stated calmly

"How could she know. You didn't tell her about it, did you?" Yumi responded rather angry

"Relax, I would never unless we all agree to it."

"All agree to what?" Odd interrupted

"According to Aelita" Jeremie started "Percy knows about Lyoko but I would never tell anyone unless we all agree"

"WHAT?" Ulrich and Odd yelled in unison "SHE KNOWS ABOUT LYOKO?"

"Calm down you two" Yumi look at them "We'll figure it out but we have to gain her trust first"

A series of okays and "That's going to be easy" followed that statement, the lyoko warriors ran back to school without a back-in-time. They saw Percy waiting in front of their classroom

"Finally" she exclaimed "I was covering for you guys"

'have we already gained her trust?' the group asked themselves

"And if you're wandering if you gained my trust, yes you have." Percy smiled and got into the classroom

The small group rushed into class to find Jim taking the attendance but he was frozen in time , the same for the whole class. 'What happened here?' Odd thought 'Did Percy do that?'

"I stopped time to give you guys some time and snot get scowled by the principal!" Percy smiled sweetly "Now get to your seats and I'll unfreeze time."

The warriors rushed to their seats as Percy removed her glove and revealed the XANA mark. She did a small 5 minute return-to-the-past, but the team stayed at their place and Percy rushed to her place while covering her hand.

"Why did she have a XANA mark on her wrist?" Aelita whispered to Jeremie

"And how can she do a return-to-the-past without using the super-computer?" Odd asked/whisper

"I don't know she's probably a clone or an experiment..."

Percy moved to sit next to Jeremie.

"I'm just like Aelita" Percy started, startling Jeremie "But my creator was XANA, he programmed me to live a normal life while spying on you from Lyoko, but I escaped from there and I am now trying to stop XANA."

"But won't you die if we stop XANA?"

'Should I lie or tell them the truth?' Percy thought to herself 'I will lie. It will be more painful but it's the only way'

"I won't" The rebel said "I'm only related to XANA if he launches attacks"

"That's good" Aelita said happily "You can stay with us"

The bell rang as the lyoko group started to leave the class and head for Jeremie's room. Percy headed for the gym. The brunette changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants, she took out a mattress and started meditating. Aelita went of to find Percy, she looked at the library, the cafeteria then the gym. The pinkinette found the brunette in the middle of of a small tornado.

"P-Percy?" the pinkinette started "You're in the middle of the tornado"

"I know" The brunette answered while stopping "It increases my powers and concentration"

"I was wondering" Aelita tapped her chin "How did you escape XANA?"

"It all started a few days ago..." Percy started

**what happened a few days ago?**

**wait till saturday to find out!**


End file.
